The present application relates to transfer case for distribution of a driving force on a first axle and a second axle of a motor vehicle. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for distributing a driving force on a first and a second axle of a motor vehicle.
In addition to front and back-wheel driven motor vehicles, today, also a multitude of all-wheel drive vehicles are produced. While the power trains for front or back-wheel driven vehicles manage with a motor and a downstream gear, with power train of an all-wheel drive vehicle, a so-called transfer case is also provided. The transfer case therefore has the purpose of distributing the entire driving power produced in the vehicle motor on the front and rear vehicle axles. These transfer cases generally provide a defined distribution of the driving force on both axles. In order to maintain traction on one axle upon a loss of traction on the other axle, in practice, a differential lock is provided. It can be designed as a frictional or visco-coupler or also as a controllable lamellae coupling. The known transfer cases, however, have the disadvantage that they are relatively expensive to construct and require a complicated control mechanism, as well as a relatively large structural space.